Wight
Encyclopedia Entry Undead raised from the corpses of a few superior individuals such as royalty and heroes. They are high-rank undead that control numerous other undead, and those powerful wights that rule over an especially great number of undead sometimes create demon realms of everlasting night known as “undead kingdoms,” and reign as monarchs of the undead. They have decadent, alluring beauty and high intelligence, and they behave with elegance and dignity, as they believe they should. However their bodies are full of lust, and they look at human men with raw passion in their eyes. They don’t randomly attack men that they like, but most who are tempted by them will have their hearts stolen by their devilish nature. They will desire to win their favor, and try to become theirs on their own. Most of them rarely show themselves in human domains, secluding themselves in a world of everlasting night, leading an elegant and lewd life full of pleasure with their male partner. They excel not only at handling a man’s body and soul, but his “spirit energy” as well. They can even freely manipulate the absorption of spirit energy and the pleasure that accompanies it. During sex, they deliberately sip spirit energy bit by bit through everything from the gentle touch of each and every one of their fingers, to close contact with their soft skin. As this takes place, the pleasure experienced by the man isn’t just physical. Even his soul will melt sweetly. They’ll captivate a man’s heart, and they won’t let go. Furthermore, they can steal almost all of a person’s spirit energy just by touching them. If there’s a hostile individual, they can make them faint and collapse as if kneeling before them by just barely touching them with a fingertip due to the exhaustion and overwhelming pleasure of having all of one’s spirit energy taken out. If it’s a human woman, then the spirit energy stolen from her body will be replaced by the wight’s irrepressible demonic energy, and she’ll turn into a wildly lustful undead, a loyal servant of the wight. “Zombies,” the quintessential undead, regain more of their looks from when they were among the living the more spirit energy they gain. Eventually, they can even surpass their former beauty. Wights, which were beautiful to begin with, are even more remarkable and as they have repeated intercourse with their partner, their body and soul become stained with the spirit energy of their beloved, as they indulge in pleasure, the allure of their beauty increases even more. In the undead kingdoms, there is a high society where notable undead from around the world periodically gather accompanied by their husbands, the wights being the first among them. Sometimes, evening parties are held by these undead. At these gatherings, the wights ostentatiously display their own beauty to those around them, they also show off how deeply they love their partner, how their days are spent having sex and what an indulgent individual they are. Additionally, it is said that zombies may transform into “wights” by having frequent sex with their husband, sipping spirit energy, and storing up vast demonic energy. These newly-born wights receive invitations to the undead kingdoms from out of nowhere, and they’re invited to join high society with a very hospitable welcome. Kenkou's Notes EN= And so, here's an update, it's been a while! Continuing from last time, the update this time is an undead! It's the monarch of the undead, or rather, the princess of the undead, "wight". These wights are undead converted from a small fraction of humans with high attributes such as royals and heroes. They're sort of a higher rank kind of zombie, so it seems it's possible to class change from zombie. While doing lots of erotic things every night, wights sometimes gather with their vampire friends and host parties where they show off their husbands. (It's very appropriate, so please check the text of the erotic monster girl encyclopedia entry for details!)Wight |-|JP= ... Trivia *The wight's hands are covered in a body of spiritual energy made by her magic (source: Kenkou’s Japanese Q and A). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Wight.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Screenshot 14.png|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE artwork= ... |-|Fan artwork= 6EmHvIh.png JW7DiG5.jpg Vjdd4vs.jpg Wight.jpg A Favor.jpg Ménage à 5.png Abigail.png|Art by Monorus 1Xi4IcD.png TI3SZa0.png TtISrKK.png XYgHx4W.png I592R3A.png jpO9zg8.png r3Wl4wJ.png 54081031_p2_master1200.jpg c09b3a367cc184f95c0a4828619fd47b.png|Art by Monorus Wight_Blonde.png|Wight Recolor and Transparency Wight B&W.png|Black and Wight by .less wight32.png 54859559_p0_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=54859559 Ittla 1470736526454.png Wight_L3.0.jpg|Wight Recolor 58875390_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58875390 1476172761246.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=61534252 Nav 1480305863409.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61997924 1481253792925.jpg tumblr_ohwx94XUt51vdwcbco1_r1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/154241281752/a-wight-soon-to-be-named-been-meaning-to-draw buck-satan 38265235 p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=38265235 C2NRXDWXcAASQc6.jpg|Wight Lich y https://twitter.com/ThatNav/status/820589272248053765 Nav wight_by_tooru_nuh-da7zo6i.jpg|By [tooru-nuh 1485651727505.jpg wiz_dressed_as_wight_from_mge_by_cf2colors-daxkjo8.png|By http://cf2colors.deviantart.com/art/Wiz-dressed-as-Wight-from-MGE-661047704 cf2colors tumblr_oko9dbHDcY1r8c82so1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/156649847987/ferrousoxide-silvie-for-buck-satan-my buck-satan 1487369271040.jpg 1487974064175.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=61774825 Nav 61706764 p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61706764 Nav YtS7zmO.jpg 1548358710420.jpg D31Zi-rWAAAsY97.jpg|by AltairTheVega 1558129932269.png HjyjZ0y.jpg|by Nav 75215682 p0.png|by Nav EAuQ3bFUcAUe0st.jpg|by mousougahara EAug0HSUEAEw8ip.jpg|by mousougahara 1567446961659.jpg wight_by_foxilumi_ddfuzpa.png|by Foxilumi 77468409_p0.png|by HorrorPunkOtaku 78114907_p0.png|by Nav ENFktrYWkAAPVJ7.jpg|by AltairLeVega EPu6UQkXUAI6vqQ.jpg|by Latenight ERACpKlWoAEzXIW.jpg|by Barbariank |-|Recolors= WightRecolor2.jpg WightRecolor1.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Zombie Family Category:Undead Type Category:Lustful